


Snowfall Blossoms

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper





	Snowfall Blossoms

“You guys You don’t need to go with me to go see her, I mean she probably knows who we all are anyway and it might be embarrassing if the entire starish group shows up at her house, Her family is a bit reclusive of having so many visitors anyway”

Lightly smacking his head on the dashboard, he wondered why Ren, Natsuki and Tokiya of all people had decided to tag along on his date or was it even a date to begin with, all he had asked her to was to go on walk and see all the christmas lights displays and maybe go see the fireworks during the festival. Christmas had come and gone as quickly as he thought it would go and had barely had a chance to see anyone thanks to the endless shows that Starish was required to perform this year

“An idol is not allowed to fall in love, it is forbidden. An idol must give all their love and admiration to their fans”

“Didn’t Masato say that to us when we were back in school?”

“Yes, That proves my point..if Hijirkawa has a secret lady that we don’t know about it, then we must go see her, a scandal could ruin things for everyone”

“With all the women Ren-kun see’s you would think he would have gotten in trouble long ago”

The snowfall blurred the edge of the windows so he couldn’t hear anything but just as he had expected the lights had covered most of the cities and a beautiful display, the sound of the car pulling to a stop and the sound of the other three pushing each other out of the car was enough to make Masato pick up one of the snowballs and toss it, hitting Ren square in the back of head

“Ouch, if you wanted to knock on the door yourself, you could have just asked?”

Masato huffed and stepped towards the door and knocked a couple times, the building looked like an old ruined temple and small blossoms darted up and down the wooden beams, the door open and an older woman appeared wearing a pale white kimono decorated with spider lilies and a holy pin gleamed in her hair.

“Ah! Hijirkawa-san how wonderful to see you again and you brought your friends along this time, I’m sure she’s going to be very happy, why don’t you boys come inside and have some drinks. I have plenty of our homemade tea and cookies available”

“Miss Shirayuki-sama, really I appreciate the thought but we really should be going, the winter festival only lasts a few more hours and we wouldn’t want to hold up any of your time”

“Oh, you really are too formal some times, please come inside, I’m sure you can wait a few moments?”

Masato let out the breath he was holding and finally gave in and stepped inside, moving to the side so the other’s could come inside, muttering something like don’t mess anything up for me.

“So is your daughter an idol, I mean Hijirkawa must have met her at a concert or something.”

“Jinguji”

“Oh yes she is an idol, well she’s just returning to her career but she is really really talented, she met Masato at a concert and the two of them have been smitten ever since, it’s really nice to see her get along with someone so well. Well I mean they were arranged to be married but that was years ago.”

The sound of a choked cough made Ren turn his head and glance at Masato who was flustered, he opened his mouth to speak but quickly glanced towards the stairs, it was at this point that Tokiya noticed a ramp made of steel going down the right side of the steps and lightly smacked himself on the forehead realizing why he was being so secretive, it wasn’t the fact that he was embarrassed by the fact that she was in fact disabled but he was worried about their reactions.

The woman made her appearance at last and Masato let out a light chuckle at his friend’s faces. Hiraku’s smile was playful as she rolled down the stairs dressed in a long blue kimono emblazed with sakura blossoms and small snowflakes. Her hair was done up in a traditional bun and she flicked her hair playfully showing a pin in the shape of a branch that was hidden underneath her hair.

“Sorry to keep you waiting….I was trying to figure out what kimono I should wear...I mean it’s so difficult to find the proper color’s this time of year. I didn’t want wear something too bright or people might stare at me.”

She was basically blabbering at this point and clamped her hand over her mouth, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, it was then she noticed Tokiya, Ren, and Natsuki standing in the corner with their mouths open and she once again blushed.

“I’m sure you probably know who they are already, the one who won’t shut up is Jinguji Ren, the one in the piyo sweater is Shinomiya Natsuki and the one who won’t stop snickering is Ichinose Tokiya, they’re all friends of mine..who wanted to come meet you..I apologize for them being so rude.”

Masato let out a warm laugh as he grabbed the back of Hiraku’s wheelchair and wheeled her out of the house leaving the other’s staring afterthem though as soon as they were gone, their expressions turned oddly tender watching the two of them.

“I didn’t think all three of them would be there, I mean I knew...Ren-kun would but the others...honestly was it the whole idols aren’t allowed to fall in love that caused them to do that..or was someone spreading rumors about me because of some scandals….Honestly idols can’t fall in love because they are supposed to be their fan’s one and only..it’s stupid…”

She was obviously flustered her entire face going red in anger and she huffed and snorted, her arms crossed over her chest. Though in a couple moment she was laughing as she glanced around at all the lights…”I feel stupid for getting irritated like that..I mean...oh right I forgot something..it’s for you...I know your birthday is a couple days after christmas so I thought...well he must get cold this time of year...I made them myself”

Reaching into the pocket of the coat she had wrapped around her, she handed Masato a small box with a bright blue bow decorated with piyo chan dressed up in santa hats. “You know what my older sister said, that these were way too childish...me making...you a pair a of mittens and earmuff’s for christmas” But she blinked as she felt something wrap around her own neck and cover her ears.

“Just as stupid as making a scarf and earmuffs?”

Hiraku let out a laugh as she turned her chair around, so she was looking at him properly. 

“You know what every christmas wish is for a girl..right?”

Masato’s very flustered expression was enough for her to burst into another fit of giggles before playfully grabbing him by the scarf and pressing her lips against his a small but playful smile on her face, she let out a scream though as he lifted her up.


End file.
